


Buona vita, Clara Oswald

by jayandalltheotherstars



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, flangst, post-Time of the Doctor, school time, shameless use of Shakespeare, timey wimey things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayandalltheotherstars/pseuds/jayandalltheotherstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas è un posto piuttosto tranquillo per il Dottore, tra regolari invasioni di Daleks e i dolci del signor Bartholomew. Cosa succede quando uno dei tanti eco di Clara Oswald si sacrifica per proteggere la cittadella?<br/>Una delle idee più imbecilli della storia si fa strada nella mente del Dottore: andare ad accertarsi, sulla Terra, Ventunesimo Secolo, che Clara Oswald, l'originale, stia vivendo la sua piccola e ordinata vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Clara Oswald e il Dottore appartengono alla BBC. Romeo e Giulietta è opera di William Shakespeare e la riconoscerete sicuramente nel testo.
> 
> Questa fanfiction nasce dal bisogno di rivedere Clara e lUndicesimo Dottore insieme. Non ho idea se la trama contraddice il Canon o meno, se è possibile nelluniverso whovian o se non lo è, prendetela per quello che è. Spero possa divertirvi comunque.  
> Sono presenti due leggerissimi accenni di spoiler dellottava stagione, non so neanche se siano considerabili tali se non li avete già sentiti probabilmente non ve ne neanche accorgerete.  
> Ringrazio infinitamente roxy_xyz.

  **Prologo**

Era un cavalluccio a dondolo, uno di quelli che aveva intagliato lui stesso. La torre tremava tutta e il cavallo a dondolo era rotolato giù in terra dalla sua non così salda posizione sul tavolo da lavoro, tra fogli, coltellini e qualche fantoccio di legno. Il Dottore lo raccolse con calma, la gamba destra non gli permetteva più le grandi corse di cui un tempo andava tanto fiero.

«Non è il caso di sacrificare anche te, adesso» borbottò, scuotendo la testa.

La torre aveva oscillato, come sotto l’influsso di un terremoto, il cavallo era caduto. Contò fino a tre e poi:

«Dottore, stanno attaccando da est: Daleks». L’avviso arrivò con precisione militare. A Vincent, il ragazzotto che lo attendeva adesso sull’uscio, piaceva considerarsi vicesceriffo. Il suo sguardo attento sotto gli occhiali tondi e la mano di legno tradivano un’esperienza che il Dottore avrebbe preferito non avesse. «Qual è il piano?»

«Non avere alcun piano».

***

«Pericolo nuovamente scampato, Dottore. Per fortuna che c’è lei! Come faccia sempre ancora non l’ho capito, ma l’importante è che ce la faccia, Dottore. Tu hai capito come fa, Angela?»

Il Dottore si ritrovò sottobraccio al signor Bartholomew non appena esplose la carcassa dell’ultimo Dalek invasore. Bartholomew era uno dei membri del consiglio comunale di Christmas e aveva reso suo personale onore e onere fare in modo che il Dottore fosse sempre ringraziato e coccolato a dovere. Ogni volta che un Sontaran appariva e scompariva dalle parti della cupola di protezione, ogni volta che un gruppo di Cybermen se ne inventava una nuova per intrufolarsi e veniva costantemente costretto alla ritirata, Bartholomew prendeva il Dottore per mano, e se lo tirava fino in casa, lo piazzava sulla poltrona più prossima al suo adorato caminetto, e gli riempiva le mani e la bocca dei dolci preparati dalla cara Angela. Sempre gioviale e allegro Bartholomew. «Mangi, Dottore, prenda, non faccia complimenti».

«La…», il Dottore ingoiò in fretta sotto gli sguardi impazienti di Bartholomew e signora, «ringrazio». I due coniugi erano sempre tanto solleciti, gentili e _domestici_. Troppo _domestici_. Il Dottore cercava di annuire, ringraziare, dare una parvenza di piacere e sparire il più rapidamente possibile.

«Dottore! Dottore!» La piccola di casa Bartholomew corse in sala, con la voce squillante cercava di richiamare l’attenzione del Dottore, agitava forte la bambolina di pezza che stringeva nella mano sinistra, mentre appoggiava malamente la destra sulla fronte, cercando di imitare il saluto militare che aveva visto fare dal Dottore. « Medei, medei! C’è Mano di legno alla porta!»

«Medei? È adesso questo che vuol dire?» chiese Bartholomew confuso, nello stesso momento in cui la moglie sgridava la scelta di parole della bimba «Constance, non fare la maleducata!»

Il Dottore sorrise semplicemente all’innocenza della bambina. «Sbatto-Lo-Stipite-Vincent sarebbe un soprannome più adatto. Oppure Non-Entro-Mai… no, meglio Sto-Sempre-All’Uscio» ragionò, con convinzione. «Quali altre buone notizie ci porti?»

«C’è stato un attacco a sud-ovest. Cyberman. Uno solo. Abbattuto», recitò Vincent con calma. Poi abbasso lo sguardo e il tono. «Vittime: una».

***

«Tu» sussurrò appena, portandosi la mano sul viso, a chiudere gli occhi. «Tu». Il _tu_ delle notti insonni, e delle albe sulla torre. Doveva essere un errore, un brutto tiro del suo vecchio, vecchio cervello.

La mano della ragazza si stringeva sul petto, a coprire la ferita causata dall’ultimo e unico colpo che il Cyberman era riuscito a sparare prima di cadere in una delle trappole del Dottore ed esplodere. Probabilmente se la ragazza non si fosse trovata lì per distrarlo, sarebbe riuscito a passare. Era lì per un motivo quella ragazza.

La ragazza. Poco più che ragazza, ma con gli stessi occhi così grandi, così scuri, così pieni di fiducia malriposta. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare che lei si fidasse di lui, pensò il Dottore con amarezza. Era sempre stato un gran vigliacco il Dottore. Tutte le promesse, tutti i viaggi, tutti i sogni rincorsi, tutti i mostri uccisi e i pianeti salvati non contavano niente, non aveva mai saputo dire addio a sua moglie, non era mai riuscito a lasciare andare il sorriso di Rose Tyler e non poteva, _non poteva,_ guardare negli occhi Clara Oswald. O quel che restava di Clara Oswald. Un’eco, uno specchio, una foglia rimasta a volteggiare nel vento.

Ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi come avesse fatto, in tutti quegli anni a Trenzalore, a non notare mai quel naso buffo e quell’occhietto vispo, ma era ovvio, i suoi eco erano fatti per passare inosservati, non avrebbe mai dovuto accorgersi di lei, avrebbe dovuto dimenticare e andare avanti.

«State bene? State tutti bene?» chiese lei, a bassa voce, gli occhi socchiusi. E il Dottore si ritrovò a sorprendersi del suono della sua voce: mancava solo un pizzico dell’accento di Blackpool. Le afferrò la mano.

«Ci hai salvati, Cl-.» Le sorrise. «Come ti chiami?» domandò, pur di non chiederle quello che già le aveva chiesto una volta, che le avrebbe chiesto miliardi e miliardi di volte, nonostante lo considerasse sempre un errore: Verresti via con me?

«Clare».

«Bel nome, dovresti decisamente tenerlo». Gli occhi del Dottore erano ormai pieni di lacrime. Stupido vecchio sentimentale. A cosa era servito mandarla via, ingannarla? Se doveva osservare impotente ancora e ancora la sua morte?

«È bello conoscerla, alla fine, Dottore».

_Credevi davvero che non avresti avuto più bisogno di essere salvato?_


	2. Buona Vita, Clara Oswald

Era un’idea stupida. Più che stupida. Nella scala delle idee più imbecilli della storia questa stava sul gradino tra l’Armistizio-Che-Nessuno-Mai-Rispettò tra il Satellite 51 e Omicron Persei 9 e i Troiani che portarono dritto, dritto il Cavallo all’interno delle mura.

Ma il Dottore aveva sempre subito il fascino delle idee stupide e imbecilli e senza speranza, soprattutto quando queste idee avevano a che fare con esseri umani, generalmente spericolati, intelligenti e carini. Possibilmente di sesso femminile.

Non aveva nessuna, nessunissima intenzione di fermarsi troppo, doveva solo parcheggiare il TARDIS di nascosto, controllare e andare via. Che male ci sarebbe stato? Voleva solo assicurarsi che stesse bene, che avesse ancora due braccia, due gambe, un naso buffo, delle belle labbra, un cuore e un cervello. Voleva essere sicuro che il padre continuasse regolarmente a lamentarsi del governo, e che i suoi alunni continuassero a lanciare aeroplanini di carta in classe, e che nella sua dispensa non mancasse un pacchetto di Jammie Dodgers. Oh, quanto gli mancavano i Jammie Dodgers!

Dare un’occhiata. Solo dare un’occhiata. Controllare e poi tornare a Christmas. Facile. Facilissimo.

***

«Ma perché facciamo sempre lui? Che avrà mai di particolare?»

«Parlava meno di te e lavorava di più, Morton». Ai quattordicenni piaceva lamentarsi - lamentarsi di qualsiasi cosa – ma lamentarsi della scuola, di Shakespeare e dei professori era anche meglio. Era una verità universalmente riconosciuta a cui Clara non aveva più la forza di opporsi. «Concentrati sul brano, su! Che se lo leggi, forse, poi lo scopri perché non è così male» rimbrottò il ragazzo, ma gli dedicò un occhiolino che poteva vedere solo lui: Ted Morton amava dare voce a opinioni in cui neanche lui credeva fino in fondo, con la sua non molto segreta intenzione di attirare lo sguardo della prof. su di sé. E qualche volta non era affatto male approfittarne, solo qualche volta.

Clara passeggiava piano tra  i banchi, osservando e ascoltando le varie discussioni che sorgevano nei gruppi-studio che aveva organizzato, discussioni spesso non del tutto in linea coi sonetti shakespeariani.

Sempre Shakespeare, solo Shakespeare. Iniziava a diventare un po’ monotono anche per lei. Ma i programmi ministeriali amavano il Bardo, e  i ragazzi poi sceglievano sempre quei due o tre sonetti famosi, una commedia a caso e  _Romeo e Giulietta_. Sempre  _Romeo e Giulietta_. Ma quei due non dovevano morire dopo tre giorni?

“Che poi”, rifletteva Clara, “Shakespeare era anche simpatico, con la sua cotta per il Dottore, decima o dodicesima incarnazione che fosse! Uno di noi, in fondo”.

E nel bel mezzo del suo ricordo, immaginò proprio il Dottore, lì di fronte, ma non col ghigno con cui era abituata a vederlo nell’ultimo periodo, no, era il  _suo_  Dottore che le sorrideva dall’altro lato della strada su cui si affacciava la classe. Eccolo lì, con il suo sorriso sghembo, che sembrava prometterti l’intero universo, gli occhi spalancati e impazienti e quel ciuffo idiota. Proprio come la prima volta. Sorrise Clara, senza pensarci. Il _suo_  Dottore. “Mi manchi, sai?”

«Signorina Oswald, le è caduta la penna».

Clara si voltò di scatto verso la voce che aveva parlato, una delle ragazze, Sarah, la stava guardando leggermente preoccupata, mentre le porgeva la penna. L’afferrò sovrappensiero, «Grazie, Tucker», e poi tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione alla finestra. Era ancora lì.

Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a fondo: tentava disperatamente di imporre al suo cuore di non esplodere. Non ora. «Tu» mimò con le labbra, indicando la figura al di là della finestra. «Non. Muoverti. Non. Ti. Azzardare».

_Per favore._

***

«Sei qui? Sei  _davvero proprio_  tu? Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese a raffica, colpendolo ripetutamente sulla spalla.

Il Dottore si lasciò spingere indietro di qualche passo, piuttosto felice di averla di nuovo così vicina e così viva. Era bellissimo. «Clara» sussurrò, quasi con ammirazione e stupore.

Al suono di quelle due sillabe pronunciate da  _quella_  voce, con  _quel_  tono, Clara sentì crollare ogni difesa. Era _davvero e proprio_  lui. Gli gettò le braccia al collo come faceva ogni volta che uscivano vivi da una situazione disperata, abbandonò il viso contro i suoi due cuori e lo strinse forte.

E il Dottore ricambiò, forte, forte, forte. Aveva scordato quanto potesse essere piccola ed energica. Si lasciò tradire dall’istinto e dai ricordi, e le baciò rapido i capelli. Sapeva di avere un sorriso ebete in faccia. La sua stupida, stupida idea stava per esplodergli addosso come una maionese mal amalgamata. “Stupida maionese, non hai mica il  _suo_  profumo!”

Clara si allontanò di poco, gli rivolse uno sguardo curioso e poi scoppiò a ridere. Rise di cuore. «Ti sono mancata». Non chiedeva, affermava.

Il Dottore fece per rispondere, ma quando vide l’occhio birichino di lei, ammutolì imbarazzato. Non sapeva cosa dire. Com’era possibile che non sapesse cosa dire?

Clara gli si avvicinò all’orecchio e confessò a bassa voce, come fosse un segreto: «Anche tu». Non si allontanò, le piaceva sentire il calore della sua pelle così vicino, le piaceva toccarlo, le piaceva quell’ombra di barba che si poteva notare solo da quella distanza, le piaceva che fosse tornato. Fossero stati anche solo tre minuti.

«Mi manchi sempre, Clara Oswald» ricambiò il sussurro. Sembrò che la voce gli si spezzasse nel dirlo, e in quel momento Clara voleva soltanto credere, con tutte le sue forze, che stesse dicendo la verità. «Volevo solo controllare che stessi bene».

«Che stessi bene? Volevi andare via senza dir nulla?» Si allontanò un po’ infastidita. Non sapeva cosa fosse venuto a fare, ma l’idea che se non lo avesse visto per caso, lui sarebbe andato via senza dire una sola parola la feriva più di quanto fosse giusto dopo tutti quegli anni.  

«Mi dispiace» disse lui, accennando un breve sorriso. Le prese il viso tra le mani, pronto a salutarla di nuovo, per sempre.

«Ma… non puoi andare subito via. Sai che giorno è oggi?»

«Okay» allungò la a, mostrando di sapere a cosa Clara volesse andare a parare. «Che giorno è oggi?»

«Mercoledì».

***

Mercoledì, ottimo giorno il mercoledì. Abbastanza lontano dal lunedì, abbastanza vicino al sabato: fantastica giornata! Perfetta per qualsiasi tipo di avventura: fantasmi intrappolati in mondi paralleli, marziani surgelati, finti dei dalle dimensioni planetarie, piste di pattinaggio, laghi, focaccine del 1927, frappè al cioccolato e cappuccini per merenda.

Il Dottore inspirò profondamente, gustando il profumo di caffè che proveniva dal suo cappuccino. “Decisamente una fantastica giornata il Mercoledì,” pensò, osservando Clara che rideva alle sue buffe espressioni. «Mi è sempre piaciuto questo posto» rifletté. «Biscotti gustosi e fantastico panorama». Il suo debole per la Terra e tutto ciò che era umano era evidente dal modo in cui guardava con orgoglio Londra, fortezze Tudor, ponti vittoriani, Squali, Cetrioloni e piccole professoresse di inglese con le fossette compresi.

«Il nostro primo appuntamento» ricordò Clara, mentre tagliava a metà la sua fetta di torta al limone e ne posava una parte nel piattino del Dottore.

«Appuntamento?» Il Dottore divenne tutto rosso in viso non appena realizzò l’implicazione di quel commento fatto tanto candidamente. «Io, ehm, non lo chiamerei appuntamento». Clara, sorridendo con schiettezza, approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per rubargli metà muffin con la sua buona dose di mirtilli. «C’era il wifi succhianime che voleva la tua, e tu credevi di poterlo trovare più facilmente di me. Il che era vero ma…» continuò per un po’, poi il sorrisetto divertito di lei lo insospettì.

Clara lo fermò prima che potesse continuare, posandogli un dito sulle labbra. «Abbiamo condiviso il frappè, però» disse compiaciuta, fissandolo con decisione.

Il Dottore boccheggiò, arrossì, dissentì e annuì: era un appuntamento. Non gli rimase che far spallucce. «Non mi piace il limone» si lamentò, addentando il primo boccone della torta di Clara. Era un’ottima torta.

Si soprese a guardare Clara, tanto soddisfatta del suo subdolo scambio, che assaporava con piacere il  _suo_ muffin e si chiese come fosse possibile questa naturalezza, sembrava che il loro rapporto  fosse ricominciato lì dov’era stato interrotto. Possibile che quattrocento anni fa fossero solo ieri? Questo vecchio viaggiatore non sapeva più contare il tempo. Prese a solleticarle le dita che stavano tranquille sul tavolo, lei scosse la testa.

«No, no, no. Non farmi quegli occhi lì, Dottore. Non mi fido più del tuo sguardo, mi tira sempre stupidi scherzi» disse Clara, mordendosi la lingua alla fine. Probabilmente aveva detto più di quanto volesse. Abbassò gli occhi e si concentrò completamente sul suo piattino di dolci mangiucchiati. «È stupido, scusami». Ritornò a guardarlo. «Ti ho perdonato anni fa».

«Non» iniziò lui, mentre con la mano ora accarezzava il palmo della mano di lei, «avrei voluto andasse così. Ma non ti chiederò scusa per aver cercato di proteggerti con ogni mezzo possibile, Clara. Sono un vecchio egoista e tu lo sai: ho bisogno che tu viva».

«Ma mi hai mentito!» Forse non lo aveva perdonato così come credeva. «Mi hai guardato negli occhi e hai giurato che non mi avresti lasciato. E hai mentito».

«E tu lo sapevi» rispose semplicemente lui, senza perdere la calma, senza distogliere lo sguardo né rilasciando la mano di lei. «Lo hai sempre saputo».

***

«Perché non possiamo andare al TARDIS? Ricordi il TARDIS? Ti voleva tanto bene, a modo suo, ovviamente…» Il tono del Dottore voleva apparire infastidito, ma non lo era davvero. Se avesse realmente voluto tornare a Christmas, non si sarebbe di certo arreso così docilmente alla guida di Clara.

«Perché stasera ho deciso che resti con me». Camminavano uno accanto all’altra, Clara gli aveva preso la mano e non si decideva a lasciarla andare, anche se non c’era alcun motivo per mettersi a correre questa volta. Si dirigevano con calma verso la stazione metro di Tower Bridge. «Ti offro la cena. Cucino io» gli propose lei entusiasta.

«Ma tu non sai cucinare!» Com’era quella regola, Dottore? Pensare prima di parlare. Pensare.

Clara si bloccò e si girò di scatto verso di lui, puntando l’indice contro il suo farfallino sbiadito, con l’intenzione di mostrare più fastidio di quanto ne provasse in realtà. Era  _davvero_  una pessima cuoca, ma tutto il suo impegno doveva pur valere qualcosa. «Non osare mettere in dub-».

«Nonono! Certo che no!» la interruppe lui. Alzò le sue inesistenti sopracciglia e rise di cuore, pungolandola un po’ col suo bastone da passeggio. Stupido idiota con lo stupido sorriso e la stupida verità in bocca. E quello stupido bastone che le ricordava ogni secondo quanto  _passato_  fosse il loro tempo insieme. Troppo passato.

«Dovresti scappare ogni tanto da quel posto». Ti ucciderà, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma questo lui lo sapeva già.

«Il bello di una macchina del tempo, Clara» e le fece l’occhiolino, «è che puoi scappare tutte le volte e tutto il tempo che vuoi e poi tornare a casa in tempo per il tè».

***

«Per fortuna che eri tu quello bravo in cucina. Controlla quel benedetto sugo!»  
«Sicura di non voler provare bastoncini e crema pasticcera? Fidati, sono meglio dei dessert fluttuanti di Rastallah III».

*

«Come va con la strada a lenta percorrenza? Voglio dire, vivere giorno dopo giorno in ordine dev’essere una tortura per te».  
«Non è così male. Ogni giorno c’è un nemico diverso. Spesso vinciamo. Ci sono i bambini coi loro disegni e i dolci dei Bartholomew, e Vincent che vuol diventare sceriffo».  
«Sembra… piuttosto domestico. Non ti manca, come dire?, il brivido dell’ignoto?»  
«A te manca?»  
«Qualche volta sì».  
«Qualche volta anche a me».

*

«Ma non ce l’hai la Wii?»

*

«Hai decisamente un sacco di capelli grigi adesso».  
«Ho avuto tantissimi capelli grigi. Una, due volte o giù di lì. E bianchi e neri e biondi e castani. Rossi no, mai rossi. Mi piacerebbe avere i capelli rossi».

*

«Sai, non credo sarei riuscito a restare a Christmas se non ti avessi conosciuto».  
«Scusa?»  
«Sai com’è? Di solito arrivo, succede il finimondo, salvo il mondo e poi vado via. Tu invece sai cosa vuol dire restare».  
«Stai dicendo che è colpa mia?»  
«Sto dicendo che mi hai insegnato qualcosa».

*

 

«Sei più comodo di questo divano».  
«Tu sei scomoda. Smettila di muoverti, sto guardando il programma».  
«Mangiano insetti, è disgustoso».  
«Oh, guarda, anche tu hai un capello bianco».  
«Adesso mi guardi la testa?»  
«È proprio sotto il mio naso».  
«La mia testa?»  
«Non è colpa mia se sei così piccola».  
«Non sono piccola!»  
«Sei un tascabile».  
«E tu una giraffa. Zoppa».

*

«Sei tenera».  
«Metti via quelle ditacce».  
«Sei morbida».  
«La smetti di giocare con le mie guance?»  
«Perché sei così morbida?»  
«Finiscila».  
«Mi fai venire voglia di baciarti tutta!»  
«…»  
«Voglio dire baston-, no! Ball-, mmh balbettarti tutta… Cosa che mi riesce piuttosto bene adesso».  
«…»

*

 

«Buonanotte, Clara».  
«Buonanotte, Dottore».

*******

Il mattino ha un buon aroma. Profuma di uova e bacon, e caffè. Clara aprì gli occhi lentamente, non ancora pronta ad abbandonare la dolce confusione del primo mattino, il letto caldo e quella incredibile sensazione di completezza. C’era un gran buon profumo nell’aria e si sentivano indistintamente i rumori di qualcuno impegnato a spostare stoviglie e posate in cucina. Un risveglio a cui avrebbe potuto abituarsi facilmente.

Si tirò su dal letto e, indossando la vestaglia, si diresse in cucina. Il Dottore stava letteralmente ballando tra i fornelli, uno strofinaccio in spalla, gilet e cravattino perfettamente in ordine. Il soprabito era stato accuratamente posato su una sedia: era già pronto. Clara chiuse gli occhi per allontanare i cattivi pensieri e concentrarsi sui lati positivi: era ancora là.

«Ohi, buongiorno, Clara! Non ti ho svegliato, vero? Vieni, siedi qua». Saltellava da una parte all’altra, mani piene di tazze, pentolini e brioche. «Ho preparato la colazione. Uova strapazzate, caffè, cereali, spremuta d’arance – non le più fresche, quel supermercato non è granché – pan brioche, marmellata». La sua iperattività probabilmente nascondeva il bisogno di cancellare gli stessi cattivi pensieri.

«Hai invitato tutto il vicinato?» O c’è qualcosa che devi farti perdonare? Qualche sorriso mancato, qualche anno perso?

«Mangia con me, Clara Oswald». Il Dottore fece una piroette per invitarla a sedere.

Troppo domestico, pensò Clara. Tutta questa situazione era troppo domestica, troppo naturale, troppo semplice. Troppo Se-Solo-Non-Fosse-Andata-Com’è-Andata-Potrei-Davvero-Abituarmi: Clara e il Dottore, a Peckam, Londra, tutte le mattine, caffè, succo d’arancia, uova e bacon.  Mezza giornata a scuola, e poi su nel TARDIS a scoprire l’universo e a salvare i mondi. Con lui avrebbe salvato tutta l’infinità dei mondi possibili.

«Non dovresti trattarmi così, sai?»

«Ci sono così tante cose che non dovremmo fare: non dovresti mettere le mani nella Nutella, non dovresti mai andare a Pompei la vigilia dell’esplosione del vulcano, non dovresti mettere il tweed in lavatrice, e quando vedi un cartello ‘Non entrare’ non dovresti entr-»

«Basta» lo bloccò. «Dovresti andare». Il Dottore doveva tornare a Trenzalore, ne andava del suo futuro e del passato di Clara. Ne andava dei disegni di tutti quei bambini e dei cavallucci di legno. Della speranza di vita dei Signori del Tempo e delle rigenerazioni future. Dei salti nella Londra Vittoriana, delle esplosioni planetarie e dei robot a Sherwood.

Il Dottore tirò un forte sospiro, costretto dalla franchezza di Clara ad affrontare quello che stava senza successo cercando di evitare. Le dedicò quei suoi grandi occhi tristi, le accarezzò la guancia.  «No» sussurrò. «Il giorno non è ancora vicino: era l'usignolo, e non l'allodola, quello che ti ha ferito col suo canto l'orecchio trepidante; esso canta tutte le notti su quel melograno laggiù».

Clara si lasciò cullare per un solo attimo da quel contatto. Care, care bugie! La chiamano storia d’amore e poi quei due muoiono dopo tre giorni. Muoiono tutti dopo tre giorni. Un disastro dopo l’altro. E Clara non aveva più quindici anni. «Era l’allodola, messaggera del mattino, non l’usignolo» rispose a tono, fin troppo consapevole di quella sciocca fine. Conosceva bene Shakespeare d’altronde.

«Ed ecco uno dei centoventuno motivi per cui non bisognerebbe mai leggere le ultime pagine di una storia».

«E scappare prima dell’ultimo atto? Aspetta, centoventuno?»

«Non essere sciocca, Clara, lo sai meglio di me». Le dedicò uno dei suoi sorrisi, di quelli che sanno un po’ di rimorsi nascosti, ma allo stesso tempo sembrano promettere chissà quale marachella futura, poi la baciò. «Questa non è la fine».

  
  



	3. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Non appena il rombo del motore del TARDIS si dissolse nell’aria, Clara sentì quel peso sul petto che spinge sul cuore ogni volta che si saluta un vecchio amico. Il parco giochi sembrava così incredibilmente calmo. Che fine avevano fatto tutti i bambini? Non avrebbero dovuto correre sullo scivolo e impastarsi nella sabbia e litigare su chi vola più in alto sull’altalena?

L’altalena. Un sorriso le comparve sul viso istintivamente. L’altalena offriva un quadro piuttosto singolare. Senza apparentemente porvi molta attenzione, un distinto uomo sulla cinquantina dondolava piano. Un fin troppo distinto uomo sulla cinquantina, con fitti riccioli brizzolati, impossibili sopracciglia, una camicia incredibilmente inamidata e un soprabito blu con la fodera interna in bella vista, di un improponibile colore rosso. Il peso sul cuore si sollevò un po’.

«Un’altra visita a sorpresa?» gli urlò, avvicinandosi. Gli porse la mano che lui accettò con piacere e lo tirò su dall’altalena.

«Volevo solo controllare che stessi bene». Il Dottore fece spallucce, quasi imitando se stesso, il vecchio se stesso.

Clara si alzò sulle punte per abbracciarlo il più possibile. Era più alto e persino più imbranato con gli abbracci. «Una cosa che fai spesso a quanto pare». La gioia nel rivederlo non l’avrebbe salvato da un po’ di sarcasmo.

«Si fa quel che si può» spiegò. Alzò poi leggermente le labbra verso destra, era qualcosa tra un ghigno e un sorriso. Clara si concesse due minuti per studiarne l’espressione. Era tanto che non vedeva anche  _quel_ viso. Quel viso che voleva sempre apparire severo e accigliato, ma nascondeva  in realtà i suoi sguardi più dolci. «Passeggiata?» propose lui.

Clara annuì e si diressero placidamente uno accanto all’altro verso l’adiacente Longpark per una passeggiata tra gli alberi. Neanche questa volta c’era alcuna fretta, iniziava a diventare piuttosto irritante. Col Dottore bisognerebbe sempre correre. Ma Clara aveva smesso di correre da un po’. Perché poi aveva smesso di correre? Ah sì, faceva  _troppo_  male.

Adesso però parlare dei ragazzi a scuola e di Angie che ha cambiato di nuovo facoltà all’università col Dottore che ride e annuisce sembrava meravigliosamente giusto. Così doveva essere, così era sempre stato: da una parte c’è il Dottore con le sue incredibili corse tra le stelle e dall’altra ci sono queste sciocche vite da umani, le piccole cose, una tazza di tè e le rose da parte di suo padre.

«Stai bene» osservò lui, dopo un impercettibile sospiro. Si aspettava forse di trovarla a piangere in un angolo ingozzandosi di gelato? Aveva fatto i conti con quel senso di abbandono molto tempo fa. Non c’era più bisogno di piangere. Forse il gelato…

«Certo che sto bene, ho appena rivisto du- una delle persone più importanti della mia vita».

«Io…  credevo… non so cosa pensassi. Mi mancavi». Il Dottore chiuse gli occhi e scosse rapido la testa, come a scacciare chissà quale pensiero. «Sono sempre stato un grande egoista, lo sa-».

«No. Non ci provare nemmeno. Certe volte ti comporti come se incontrarti fosse la più grande catastrofe che possa capitare a un essere umano. E mi fa impazzire. Mi fa imbestialire!» gli puntò l’indice contro il petto, più buffa che minacciosa. Stava cercando però di far passare un messaggio importante in quella vecchia zuccona. «Tu. Tu sei il miglior giorno di sempre. Sei una supernova: boom, e il cielo non è più lo stesso. Ma quella stella esplosa rende tutto più chiaro, anche se dura poco. Il blu è più blu e il giallo è più giallo, si esaltano i colori, i sensi e i sapori. E anche se dura una frazione di secondo nell’infinità del tempo, una volta che hai visto il cielo così… Non saprai mai più chiudere gli occhi. Non avevo bisogno di incontrati, Dottore, amavo la mia vita, il mio piccolo ordinato mondo». Clara a questo punto sospirò profondamente. «E poi sei arrivato tu. Tu mi hai insegnato a correre verso il mio giallo più giallo. Tu sei la mia esplosione, lo sarai sempre».

«Sei impossibile» rispose semplicemente con un sorriso e un’alzata di sopracciglia.  _Incredibili_  sopracciglia. Poi le prese il viso tra le mani e le baciò rapido la fronte. Come non fosse passato un solo giorno, come l’altro suo sé. «Buona vita, Clara Oswald».


End file.
